growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mods
Mods or modifications, are special powers or abilities that are usually caused by wearable items and consumable items sometimes by events. Mods are only applied permanently or temporarily to the person using the item (or the person the item is used on, in the case of Consumables). Mods can be stacked or used together. Mod Types High Jump and Double Jump Double Jump allows a player to jump once while in mid-air. Items that allow the double jump mod include the wings: * Devil Wings * Angel Wings * Vampire Cape * Ripper Wings * Crimson Eagle Wings * Fairy Wings * Bubble Wings * Parrot Wings * Golden Angel Wings * Crystal Cape * Legendary Wings (slows you like parasol) * Autumn Wings * Phoenix Wings * Blazing Electro Wings * Diamond Wings * Rainbow Wings * Nightmare Devil Wings * Orbs Of Elixir * Play Wings (Play Wings are only obtainable and owned by @Play the Moderator) * Cape of Shadows * Teeny Angel Wings * Teeny Golden Wings * Crystal Wings * Teeny Devil Wings * Super Cape - Red * Super Cape - Blue * Super Cape - Green * Super Cape - Purple * Super Cape - Black * Super Cape - Gold * Super Cape - Autumn * Super Cape - Emerald * Super Cape - Pink * Super Cape - Pineapple * Heroman Cape (Owned by @Seth and @Hamumu, the game developers) * Flaming Cape * Inside-Out Vampire Cape * Da Vinci Wings * Riding Bumblebee * Saturday Wings (Saturday Wings are only obtainable by @Anulot the moderator) * Riding Raven * Kudo's Carriage High Jump allows the player to jump higher than usual. * Soda Jetpack (High Jump mod) (slows you like parasol) * Jetpack (Only grants higher jumps) * Astronaut Pack (High Jump mod, also slows you down like parasol) Recently Name-Changed Applied after using Birth Certificate to change nickname. Restricts nickname change. * Birth Certificate Fists O' Fury Fists o' Fury allows a player to punch another player stronger and further than usual. This mod does not affect the breakage of any block. Items that allow fists o' fury include the sabers: * Flamesaber * Double Growsaber * Black Growsaber * Red Growsaber * Blue Growsaber * Green Growsaber * Caveman Club * Just One Boxing Glove * Legendbot-009 * Golden Razor Wings Armed and Dangerous Items that allows you to shoot bullets and are able to kill players wearing the Antler Hat. * Six Shooter * Sawed-Off Shotgun * Tommygun Speedy Items that makes you move faster. * Air Robinsons * Pink Cadillac * Little Red Corvette * Tiny Appaloosa * Tiny Horsie * Edison Zoomster * Riding Raptor * Stick Horse * Pleiadian Star Ship * Skeletal Horsie * Golden Air Robinsons * StarBoard * Growboard * Diamond Rocket Shoes * Love Bug * Golden Love Bug * Growley Motorcycle * Avenie Golden Horse * Diamond Rocket Shoes * Red Bicycle * Riding Meteor * Riding Comet * Riding War Wolf * Ice Horse * Riding Demon Dog * Ride'O'Gold * Floating Leaf Fireproof Items that make you take 50% less damage from lava. * Asbestos Boots * Edvoid's Fire-Nado * Ring Of Water * Firefighter Boots * Hazmat Boots Eye Beam Mod Items that shoot lasers (Increases the punch range and decreases mining speed) * Cyclopean Visor * Focused Eyes (Although the other Eye Beam Mod items have increased range and decreased damage the Focused Eyes DOES NOT) * Cybernetic Eye Death to Blocks This looks like Eye Beam, but it doesn't increase the range of the player, instead works like Enhanced Digging. * Death Ray Dragonborn A mod that appears when any dragon is equipped except for Violet Protodrake And Legendary Dragon. * Dragon Hand * Ice Dragon Hand * Fiesta Dragon * Skeletal Dragon Claw * Black Crystal Dragon * Diamond Dragon (It appears "Dragonborn with silver spoon added") Enhanced Digging Items that allows you to destroy blocks 3/4 faster. * Cybernetic Arm * Pickaxe * Golden Pickaxe * Diamond Flashaxe * Explorer's Shovel * Emerald Pickaxe Cupid's power Enables you to pull players towards you. * Heartbow * Golden Heartbow * Soul Orb Ninja Stealth Make you become translucent. * Ninja Mask (Do note that the rest of the suit does not give the mod) Rainbows! Your punches are replaced by rainbows. * Pet Leprechaun * Unicorn Garland Consumable Mods Mods that are obtained from consumable items. * Floating! obtained by using Das Red Balloon * Saucy! from the Tomato * Doctor repulsion from the Apple * Feelin' Blue from the Blueberry * Egged from the Egg or breaking a Magic Egg at 0% * Envious from the Green Beer * Caffeinated from the Coffee * You're a little evil from the Devil Horns or Devilfruit * Lucky from the Lucky Clover or Songpyeon or Rabbit's Foot * ON FIRE! from the Habanero Pepper * 25% chance off double XP from Eggs Benedict Tank Driver You drive a small tank which shoots bullets similar to the Tommygun. It also Increases movement speed. * Tiny Tank Infected! This mod is usually obtained when a person is punched by a person infected with a zombie virus in a world without a Zombie Jammer. It lasts 90 seconds (1 Minute 30 Seconds). During apocalypse event it lasts 20 minutes. * G-Virus Musical You are too busy rocking to punch anybody! * Bass Guitar * Keytar * Tambourine * Saxamaphone Bow and Arrow Instead of punching you shoot arrows, and allows you to still kill people with the Antler Hat * Elvish Longbow Fiery pet Your pet fires "fireballs" instead of punching. * Nightmare Magnifying Glass * Magnifying Glass Slice & Dice Replaces punches with "slashes". * Claw Glove Icy Pet Your pet fires "Ice Beams" instead of punching.(Similar to Eye beam mod) * Ice Calf Leash * Penguin Leash Cheerful Giver When you move or jump you drop some of your gems. * Sack O' Joy Slasher Similar to the claws but they can carve objects into a person if hit. * Rapier * Fire Ax * Carrot Sword * Chainsaw Hand * Sushi Knife Wizardly Force Allows the player to shoot "wind" at players and blocks it is like the dragonborn mod(increased knockback of players).It also breaks "soft type blocks" like Sugarcane quicker but is terrible at breaking any other block like Rock or Venus Guytrap. * Wizard's Staff Slightly Damp A bubble forms around you which makes you swim quicker and also reduces damage taken from lava. * Ring Of Water One Ring Turns you invisible except for your eyes and any clothes you equip. *The One Ring A Little Fishy You can walk faster in water like a fish,and slow in land. * Swim Fins * Mermaid Tail Fishy You throw dead fishes which increases the range but decreases mining speed.(Like the eye beam mod) * Battle Trout Devouring Souls Similar to the Heartbow, this mod allows you to pull people to where you were and it shoots ghosts. * Soul Orb Soccer Skills These can let you kick a soccer ball around and might give you the speedy skill. * FC Cleats * Man U Cleats Flaming Arrows! Increases your block range without decreasing the mining speed. Shoots arrows that has flames on them * Heatbow Precision Tool Your block range and mining speed decreases dramatically, but makes player able to get Fossils from Fossil Rocks. * Rock Hammer * Rock Chisel Chaos * Chaos Cursed Wand Slimed! Obtained when a ghost touches you. Lasts 6 seconds. Makes player move slowly just like Cursed Wizard Hat does. * Ghost Flamethrowin' Shoots fire with Flame Thrower. * Flamethrower Bunnyesque Makes players skin pale pastel. * Bunny Mask * Dominatus Moderateus Geiger Counting, Charging Geiger Counter and Irradiated Obtained when equipped with fully charged Geiger Counter. Searches items with Geiger Counter. Obtained when equipped with Dead Geiger Counter. Charges the Geiger Counter. Obtained if an item with Geiger Counter is found. Makes you unable to use the Geiger Counter for half an hour. * Geiger Counter * Dead Geiger Counter Curse Curses player to HELL. * Curse Wand Laserbeast Your pet shoots lasers. * Mysterious Synthoid * Radioactive Synthoid * Haunted Synthoid * Unearthly Synthoid Flame Scythe Shoots flames like lightning. * Flame Scythe Fire Hose Shoots water from hose and player has ability to extinguish fire. * Fire Hose Hunting Ghosts Can pull ghosts toward player. * Neutron Gun Ban Obtained when banned. The effect is what name suggests. * Ban Wand Dishonored Makes players unable to join pet battle in world TOURNAMENT. It is obtained by leaving world TOURNAMENT in middle of battle. Ring Of Force Your punches will turn red. Any blocks broken or trees harvested will have an exploding effect. Enables further knockback and stronger breaking like a Pickaxe. * Ring Of Force Duct Tape Makes player`s sent messages unreadable. Used by mods to mute players as punishment. * Duct Tape Iron MMFMM Acts simmilar like the Duct Tape mod. * Iron Mask Balloon Immunity Automatically applied upon entering any world during Balloon Warz. Makes player immune to balloons and disables ability to throw balloons for 5 seconds. Player has sparkling effect to him just like when using Lucky Clover. Prismatic Aura Mod for the Prismatic Aura. Allows you to Double Jump. *Prismatic Aura Confetti Shoots confetti. * Confetti Cannon Dragoscarf Mod for the Zraei's Dragoscarf item * Zraei's Dragoscarf Flaming Hot Mod when a Playful Sprite is equipped. *Playful Wood Sprite *Playful Fire Sprite *Playful Water Sprite *Playful Wind Sprite Soaked This will make the punched player wet for 30 seconds. * Cloak of Falling Waters Category:Items Category:Mod Items Category:Double Jump Mod Items Category:Speedy Mod Items